when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
SU-172 Rubin
"Holy cow! It's unfashionable! Perhaps, the most horrible of all, this tank is the pride of something dark and twisted as the heart of that pink, girly, princess-ly little blonde girl! Now I can stop this tank before it can ravage my village, just as they would hope so, as always!" --Su Ji-Hoon, To Hell and Back The SU-172 Rubin (or the Obyekt 713) (Russian: СУ-172 Рубин; English: SU-172 Ruby) is a Soviet tank destroyer of USRAC and the world's first sniper tank, which is named after Ruby Rose, which "Ruby" is translated in the Russian language as "Рубин" (rubin). Also, it is a combination of an SU-100's turret and a T-72's tank chassis. During the battle of New York, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Conscripts found a Soviet poster that is made by the USRAC with these words: "Рубин Роуз, самый страшный мучитель в мире, позорит Мать-Русь! Вы присоединитесь к борьбе за нее!" (transliterated as "Rubin Rouz, samyj strašnyj mučitel' v mire, pozorit Mat'-Rus'! Vy prisojedinites' k bor'be za neje!" and translated in English as "Ruby Rose, the most terrifying torturer in the world, is a disgrace to Mother Russia! You will join the fight for her!"), then a group of USRAC Conscripts called Ruby Rose in Russian. Soon,Yevgeniy Motovov and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Guard take the name "Ruby" from Ruby Rose and/or Ruby Ramirez, and make the USRAC Army start to build an SU-172 Rubin (or an SU-172 Ruby), then they use a blueprint of a SU-100 and a blueprint of a T-72 to build and invent the SU-172 Rubin with the help of USRAC, Viktor Motovov, Elizabet Motovov, Motovov family, Russia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. With the help of the USRAC's allies and themselves, the SU-172 Rubin was finished so that it can be to be sent to battle. The SU-172 was invented by the USRAC, the Motovov family, Russia and the Coalition of the Red Star, but Yevgeniy and his troops can use the USRAC icon (or the USRAC state emblem) on this tank destroyer while it gets a medium defensive power, a very high attacking power, stronger weapons, a medium armor and a medium speed. The SU-172 Rubin can break armor of Grimm monsters and can destroy tanks like the Crescent Rose, which can break armor of a Beowolf, so this tank destroyer can break the armor of a tank. Also, this tank can cost a tank loader, a tank driver, a sniper (a sniper can use a machine gun and a scoped Mosin-Nagant or a Dragunov sniper rifle) and a tank commander, but it can be using a RPK machine gun, a NSV machine gun and a PK machine gun with the ability to use a D-10R "Crescent" tank gun (a upgraded D-10 tank gun) so that it can break an armor of each Grimm monster, an armor of each monster and/or any vehicles, which is named after the Crescent Rose). The SU-172 Rubin's Semblance will be as same as Ruby Rose's Semblance (speed), but will be different from her, so it can choose the D-10R "Crescent" tank gun that so that it will be different from the Crescent Rose of Ruby Rose, which it is the thing that can be sniping at enemies by Ruby Rose when she uses the Crescent Rose to break the enemy armor's by the SU-172 Rubin's D-10R "Crescent" tank gun. Also, they will use the red color of Ruby Rose, the USRAC state emblem (or the USRAC symbol), and even green colors of the Soviet Union's tanks on the SU-172 Rubin to become part of the USRAC Soviet tank destroyer series. In the siege of Kassala, it is being used to break armor of the enemies, mechas and monsters, and even to kill enemies with destroy enemy vehicles, and mainly, targeting at Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot. This tank will be the right tool for the job to provide support for the Rah-Rah-Robot that Ralphie Tennelli, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke and Arnold Perlstein would be controlling while trying to rescue Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur at the same time. Also, it will help Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the entire Buttertoast Alliance to break armored enemies and the armor of infected Hollow Knights, including Metal Primids, under the command of Yevgeniy,Walovir, the Motovov family and the USRAC. In Operation Buttertoast, it will be able to break the Hollow Infected's armored units, including Metal Primids. After the North African Crisis, the USRAC Army will give 80 (eighty) SU-172 Rubins to the Equestria Girls, Team RWBY and the Faunus People's Liberation Army, which more SU-172 Rubins are kept being used. Soon, the Engel Reich has to cal in the nicknames on the SU-172 Rubin: the "Soviet tank version of Ruby Rose" and the "Red Hunter". In battle, it is not only the tank that can break the armor of all tanks, but also, it can break the enemy armor, can easily kill a tank in 2 (two) shots with a sniper in the inside of a SU-172 Rubin, which can be sniping at enemies like when the SU-172 Rubin is sniping at the enemies. Now it will fight for the SU-100s, the T-72s, the Motovov family, Yevgeniy Motovov, Walovlir, the republics of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Ground Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Numbuh 1, Goku, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the Communist Party of the Faunus People (or the Communist Party of the Faunues), the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Ruby Rose, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units